narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaimetsu Kinzoku
Kaimetsu Kinzoku '''is an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure and a member of the Kinzoku Clan. He and his best friend, Akagane Enmaku defected after a failed attempt at the Fifth Tsuchikage's. They were chased by ANBU and bounty hunter for years, but murdered them without hesitation. They later were known as '''The Kinjutsu Brothers because of their use of the Iwagakure Kinjutsu. They later joined the Akatsuki (Yang) of their own free will, hoping they could change this world. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Nature Transformations Kaimetsu was a very powerful S-rank missing-nin whose abilities earned him recognition within Akatsuki, even being praised by the leader, Tsuki. Acting on his own, Kaimetsu was able to fight and defeat Kowasu, the host of Kokuō, even after entering Tailed Beast Mode, one-on-one. He also managed to fight on equal grounds against Ryuun Shukiro, a prodigy and host of Kurama; even fooling around during the fight for a while. Nature Transformation and Explosive Steel Kaimetsu possessed the Explosion Release, Magnet Release, and Steel Release. This allowed him — by simultaneously using two chakra natures — to give his chakra explosive qualities. Kaimetsu also possessed special mouths in the palms of his hands and on the right side of his chest as a result of stealing and using a powerful kinjutsu from his village on himself. By commonly using these two special abilities in unison, he could create explosive steel: steel infused with his explosive chakra that detonated with the seal of confrontation. This steel can be molded into a wide variety of shapes and forms, growing to large sizes when infused with chakra (with Kaimetsu performing the necessary hand seals), and could be controlled at will. This allowed him to create living explosives to attack opponents at long-range with whatever shape he needed for the task. Kaimetsu has shown to have a large variety of ways to attack. He could create explosive steel clones that could detonate as a surprise attack; usually as a Taijutsu trickery. He also has used the clone's steel to form around a target's limbs after a strike, trapping them before detonation. Kaimetsu commented that his art was much greater in size and impact than that of Deidara's; saying his bomb ranged from small sizes to gigantic sizes; allowing him to adapt to any situation that ranged from creating flying bombs, most notably a dragon which could shoot miniature versions, and even a swimming bombs - including a large whale alternate of the dragon. An adaptation he took from Deidara and stated was "An improved form of Deidara's art". Kaimetsu not only bragged that his bombs were stronger, but superior, because his bombs couldn't be defused by lightning release as steel release actually resisted it. Kaimetsu also isn't forced to use Explosion Release, as he also uses regular attacks with Steel Release to even help his teammate; Takeshi. Although he has also shown to even fuse Takeshi's steel with explosive chakra as well; increasing the unpredictability of their teamwork. ------------ Stats Category:DRAFT